1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly to a new and improved read/write control circuit for such a memory device.
2. Prior Art
With the rapid improvements in semiconductor technology, it is becoming more efficient and practical to integrate more and more circuitry on smaller and smaller areas of silicon. Accordingly, the area available for circuitry is becoming more valuable. Hence, more efficient circuit design is necessary to reduce the component count which also reduces the silicon area. Further, a reduction in component count in combination with improved operating speeds and lower power consumption is also the objective of efficient semiconductor circuit design.
A recent prior art read/write control circuit for a semiconductor memory is alluded to in a paper entitled "A Fast 7.5ns Access 1K-Bit RAM for Cache-Memory Systems" which appeared at page 656 of the IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. SC-13, No. 5, October, 1978. Additional prior art references are shown in an IEEE Press book entitled "Semiconductor Memories", at pages 37 and 45 Edited by David A. Hodges, and another book entitled "Semiconductor Memory Design and Application" at pages 97 et seq. by G. Luecke, et al., 1973, published by the McGraw-Hill Book Company.